ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Weakest Link
The Weakest Link is the seventh episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 91st episode overall. It was released in the United States on August 18, 2018 in "Hunted: Part 2." Synopsis Lloyd turns the tables on Harumi to take his father's power away, and the Ninja learn what it takes to be a Dragon Hunter. Plot When she was captured by the Resistance, Harumi laughs and states that the tables have turned. Dareth informs Lloyd that they have her and ask what's the next plan. Nya suggests using her to free their friends for trading her. Harumi questions Lloyd about his feelings about her being loved by Garmadon over him. Lloyd tells her that Garmadon doesn't care about anyone, just more power. He tells Nya and Dareth that Garmadon won't free their friends just for Harumi. Harumi informs Lloyd that her generals have been to their location before, and says it won't be too long before they find her. Dareth states that she's correct and hope Lloyd has another plan. Skylor and Mistaké comes and say that they've found something from Harumi. Harumi then starts to squirm and grunt, and Nya volunteers to watch her. Mistaké tells him that they found the Oni Mask of Hatred. Skylor suggests that if Lloyd's power don't return then it might help him. Mistaké warns Lloyd about the dangers of using the mask. Skylor asks for his choice of using it. Lloyd goes back in and throws it in front of Harumi. Harumi asks him is he's going to steal it. Lloyd states that it's a trap and that she wanted to be captured. Harumi, knowing he was correct, says that if she can't trick him she will just deliver a message. She states that Garmadon will destroy them all, and tells Lloyd that he can't defeat him, and can never change. She also states that he doesn't have it in him to hurt his father. Dareth blurts that she doesn't know Lloyd. Harumi insists that she does and asks them how they see this ending. She says there isn't a happy ending, and once green is always green. Lloyd and the others gaze at each other, confused by Harumi's words. The scene then switches back over to the other realm, and it shows the Dragon Hunters looking for the Marooned Ninja. Iron Baron asks Jet Jack why have they stopped there. She says that the Ninja have crossed into Oni Land, and that the baron told them not to cross that line. He says that he see that his enemies have crossed it. The Dragon Hunters all wait on Iron Baron's next command. He states that Heavy Metal betrayed him and says that no one betrays him. He tells them they are crossing the line. The Hunters then make their move and cross into Oni land. Faith wakes up the Ninja, and Jay complains about not having breakfast, and that breakfast is the most important meal. Faith says that they are getting close to Firstbourne's Nest, and they will eat after Wu has the Dragon Armor and they are in Ninjago, which she still pronounces incorrectly. Zane wakes up, corrects her pronunciation, and states that it's not hard to say. Kai wakes up and says that it would be nice to be in a real bed. Jay says that it would be nice to have real food to eat. Cole wakes up and wishes for cake, and asks why he ever gave up eating cake. Jay reminds him that his body is a temple. Faith then ask what is cake, and they tell her imagine it and explains it to her. She says that Cole sounds excited about cake, but asks him is he ready for what lies ahead. Zane gets up and recalls what Faith explained about the Firstbourne waiting for the arrival First Spinjitzu Master. He says that with Wu being his son means a good thing. Faith expresses her concern if it's not like that. She adds that coming face to face with the dragons is one thing, but the mother of them all is different. She says the chains is the only thing for survival and gives the chain gun to Kai. She orders him to chain a rock boulder. Kai gets cocky and overconfident and shoots it incorrectly. He ends up chaining Cole with his progress. Jay laughs at the misfortune and jokes that at least you got the Master of Rock. Kai tells Jay and Faith that it's harder than it looks. Faith then gets the other Ninja to practice chaining the rocks. Kai challenges the team that whoever chains the rock first will win. Kai, Cole, and Jay all miss, but Zane chains the rock on the first try and he asks if he won. Kai and Jay say that they had no idea he was competing. Jay and Cole continue to miss and Kai finally chains the rock, and it sends himself flying into the rock as well. Faith tells Wu to try also, and his chain fails to come out the gun. Cole, Kai and Jay laugh at him, until Faith says no one stops until everyone can do it. Kai, Wu, Cole and Jay continues to try to chain the rock. Cole, Kai, and Jay finally chains the rock together. Wu attempts to do it again and fails. Once Faith tells him that it wasn't good enough he angrily quits. Kai tells the team to let him handle Wu's anger. Kai gives Wu a pep talk about confidence and believing in himself. Kai reminds Wu that it was him that pushed him into a better Ninja. Wu then cheers up and chains his rock. The team notices a dragon heading their way. So they prepare to get to the dragon, so that Wu can ride it. Kai explains that they should slow the dragon down. Zane ends up chaining it, but it shocks him. They then all work together to chain the dragon. Wu then climbs the chain, and rides on its back. The dragon eventually escapes the chain and shakes Wu off its back. Cole shouts for Wu and Faith catches him in her ride.Wu expresses his excitement of riding the dragon. Faith tells him that he might not be ready to ride Firstbourne, but he is starting to become a dragon rider, Back in Ninjago, Lloyd and Nya are seen with their Ninja suits again on the rooftop of their temporary base. Lloyd tells Nya that Harumi's words gave him something to think about. He challenges her word and goes with Skylor's words about changing in order to defeat his father. He says that he is ready to accept his powers are forever gone. Lloyd also follows the wisdom words of Mistaké as well. Nya expresses her concern about Lloyd going after Garmadon due to the Colossus. Lloyd comes up with a plan about not being scared of it, but controlling it. Dareth states that it is controlled by Garmadon's power. Skylor tells them that she can absorb it by only touching him. Lloyd says that she'll be a prisoner and Mistaké can get her close by being a "mole." Dareth says that he loves when a plan comes together. The scene goes back to the tied up Harumi. Lloyd, Nya, and Skylor comes in and introduces Harumi to "herself". Harumi wiggles and shouts that Mistaké only thinks can pass as her. Mistaké repeats after Harumi, but Nya adds that her voice may give her away. Mistaké then fixes her voice to sound exactly like Harumi. Harumi says that she'll never get away with impersonating her. Nya runs towards Harumi and puts a gag over her mouth to shut her up. Nya tells her it's time for her to face the corner and be quiet. Harumi starts mumbling and Nya turns her chair. Lloyd then goes over their plan. Skylor asks if Lloyd is okay with staying back, and he says he'll be okay when it is all over. Dareth says that for the first time, he feels it's going to work. Lloyd agrees with him and tells him not to jinx it. Back in the First Realm, Faith goes over the map and plans to get the Dragon Armor. She realizes that they were followed. The group gets on their rides and starts to escape. Iron Baron shouts that he wants Heavy Metal alive, but for as the rest....their heads. The Dragon Hunters pursue the team as they get away. Wu tells them to go for the cave. Jet Jack eventually catches up to them, and she realizes Heavy Metal is a female like her. Faith says that she's not like Jet Jack, but is better than her. The Ninja manage to defeat the Hunters, but Faith was captured. In Ninjago, Harumi broke free and tied up Dareth in her place. Meanwhile, Mistaké and Skylor went to Borg Tower for their plan. The Sons of Garmadon were suspicious when "Harumi" didn't mention Skylor can copy powers. When she tried to convince them that she didn't need to tell him, the real Harumi interrupts them. Cast *Arkade - Michael Donovan *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Son of Garmadon - Paul Dobson *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower *Realm of Oni and Dragons Notes *The music playing during the Marooned Ninja's training with grapple guns was the same one used in "Winds of Change" when the Ninja bend the rules to promote Steep Wisdom and in "Operation Land Ho!," when Jay recruits Ninja Replacements. *Dareth listens to The Weekend Whip on his headphones while guarding Harumi. *Garmadon did not seem to be aware of Skylor's power, despite knowing of and seeing her powers before in Season 4. Though "Harumi" said that he was "well aware" of her powers, so he may have simply forgotten. **This is likely because Garmadon has lost some of his memories in his last life, which is evident in "Into the Breach." *Lloyd wears his Green Ninja gi again this episode after previously having burnt it, implying he owns multiple copies of the same suit. *Lloyd refusing to wear the Mask of Hatred for power due to corruption is the opposite reciprocal to Season 4 when Kai used the Staff of Elements to overpower Chen's army, who got corrupted by the staff briefly turning evil. *This is the final episode where Harumi is referred to as the "Quiet One." *The gag placed over Harumi's mouth by Nya is the same brown cloth used by the Dragon Hunters as blindfolds for Kai, Jay, and Zane as they were brought into Iron Baron's throne Room at Dead's End following their capture in "Firstbourne". Errors *Dareth is seen in his disguised clothing instead of his casual clothing after Lloyd comes in to help him. Gallery ChainedBringer.png|Stormbringer chained for Wu to ride 2018-07-14 14 19 02-Greenshot.png|Jet Jack launched back at her vehicle by Wu. 2018-07-14 14_27_21-Greenshot.png|Iron Baron discovers that Wu is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Zane is holding a Chain Gun.jpg Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network